


Drum's Task

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Comfort, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parody, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Piccolo made Drum to handle Tien, he just didn't expect how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum's Task

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Tien was shocked as the creature known as Drum was born. He towered over him in size and the demon chuckled, and Tien took a fighting stance. “You think this creature can beat me, I'll stop both of you," his words made King Piccolo laugh.

“You see human, as much as I'd love to watch my son crush you worth his great strength I know a much more entertaining way to weaken your spirit," as fast as those words left his mouth, his son zipped behind Tien. With one hand he caught his hands and hauled him up above his head.

“Damn it!" He cursed and tried to break free, but Drum's grip was to strong. The creature chuckled, and with his free hand he shredded Tien's clothes, the three eyed fighter gasped as his naked body was exposed in front of the tyrant, his soft 6 inch cock was exposed hanging down from his shaven crotch. His cheeks heated up in a blush. “What are you doing?" Drum slapped his ass, and he hissed.

“Foolish human, I've lived longer than you can imagine. I've seen many sides of humanity and none is more amusing than lust," he purred the word lust, and Tien realized the situation. He looked back and saw the thick bulge in Drum's pants, the monster smirked and rubbed his bulge letting out a perverted chuckle.

Tien's pov

I tried to break away and kick the monster, but something began cooling around my legs keeping me in place. I saw they were long green tentacles, it wasn't hard to guess where they came from, looking back I saw the tentacles coming from his back, both tentacles had a phallic shape on the end. He chuckled as the tentacles coiled up my legs, they pulsed with ki making my leg numb, the left tentacle assisted in spreading my cheeks exposing my virgin pucker, the right tentacle slid up my crack and nudge my entrance. “Knock it off, fight me like a man!" My words were ignored as I felt a new tentacle this one was mouth tipped, it invaded my soft shaft and started sucking me down to the root. I tried to resist but the intense sucking had my cock rock hard, I choked back a moan refusing to give them the satisfaction. The tentacle at my ass pulsed with ki, forcing my insides to relax, and rack my body with pleasure. It slipped inside and it hurt! My insides were forced open, and his tentacle wiggled inside me, slipping deeper and deeper. It pulsed with ki, causing pleasure to surge through my body.

The ki shock had my insides twitching, and my inner walls kept clenching around the tentacle. I refused to give in, I focused on keeping myself from cumming, no matter the pleasurable suction, or the ki shocks that had my insides feel like I was melting.

“You are strong human but you won't last forever," King Piccolo's words earned a glare from me. “I won't lose to you!"

“We shall see," he nodded to Drum, he worked the tentacle in my ass in and out, striking different angles until...

“Ahh fuck!" My sweet spot was found, and the monster laughed and it pressed the tip against the bundle of nerves, he shocked that spot with no, and everything went white. I came into the mouth tentacle and as the tentacle slurped up my cum the other tentacle deposited it into my ass, I felt my own cum being pumped inside. “You are making quite the perverted face, you seem to enjoy being filled with cum, when this is over you'll crave it!" King Piccolo's words made me shiver, but despite him my cock was still hard.

Drum played with my nipples tearing another moan from my lips, he chuckled and began licking my pits. “You taste good little human," he spoke running his tongue, and lapping up my sweat. He flicked my nipples with his claw, going from the right to the left. My heart was racing and the pleasure had me sweating, and Drum continued to lick my pits, the sensation I couldn't understand but it oddly felt good, adding more to my humiliation.

He kept shocking my sweet spot with ki, forcing release after release from my body. All my cum was pumped back into my ass and I kept shaking from the sensation. Before I could stop it the other tentacle slipped into my mouth and my own cum sprayed into my mouth and I had to drink my own cum or drown in it. I lost count of how many orgasms I've had after 20, but Drum's dirty tricks kept my cock hard and I was still cumming.

All my energy was gone I was slack against him. I could still hear Drum's chuckling. “Now it's time to finish this, take him Drum and make him a slave to his lust!"

Drum pulled down his pants to reveal a massive 20 inch cock. “No way that thing can't go inside me I'll break!"

“That's the plan!" He said with a laugh. “When Drum cums inside you, you will crave our demon cum, you'll become our slave a tool for our amusement!" The tentacle left my ass and the huge dick pressed against my hole. “No please no!"

“Tien!!!!" Goku came flying in and slammed into Drum knocking him away from me. “Goku! I'm safe," I passed out.

End pov

Tien's third eye recorded everything, Goku defeated Drum and King Piccolo, he came to when the others arrived. Goku said his goodbyes, and left for training. Tien began training to, not just in martial arts but in the bedroom to, and when he saw Goku again he confessed his feelings and became Goku's mate. He wanted Goku to satisfy his lust and he did, he claimed his virginity and Tien put the past behind him. Drum's task was to break him, and he failed and even if he had Goku would be there to put him back together! Besides it would be years before he learned this but Goku's cock size was bigger than Drum's when he went super saiyan.

End


End file.
